


Formal Affair

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir and Garak take advantage of Bashir's holosuite obsession in sexy fun play times. Bow ties are (sometimes) cool...and handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 1996 under my real name.

Well, here he was again, in Paris, in another decorators nightmare.  _This is hard on the eyes,_ Garak thought to himself as his gaze traveled the room, wincing at the orange and red-speckled wallpaper, the avocado green carpet, and the gold-swirled couch.

"Garak, sorry I'm a bit late," Julian apologized as he entered the apartment, attired in the smart tuxedo - smart now that Garak had fitted it properly.

Remembering the 'fitting' session, Garak licked his lips unconsciously. Julian standing half-naked in his shop, the tailor's hands tenderly stroking those impossibly long legs, feeling the doctor tremble as he lowered him to the floor...

"Garak?" Julian inquired, stepping in front of him with a quizzled smile. "Is something wrong?"

Garak's eyes snapped up to meet Julian's, and he smiled. "No, nothing is wrong, Julian. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Julian murmured as he slipped inside the circle of Garak's arms, kissing him lightly.

"It isn't important," Garak breathed, as the scent of Julian hit his senses and filled his soul. Capturing the doctor in a fierce embrace, his lips slid across the Human's, his tongue begging entrance.

Acquiescing, Julian parted his lips, his tongue meeting Garak's as their passion bloomed. Hands grew restless, clothing became constrictive, and Garak broke away from the doctor.

"Julian," he panted, "This is exceedingly difficult with all these formal clothes on." Before the words fell from his lips, Garak had already untied his bow tie and his fingers were making quick work of his shirt buttons.

Julian's nimble hands were also working, his jacket half-off as he tried to tug his shirt from his pants. "What's even worse is that I seem to be completely uncoordinated today," he grumbled, an embarrassed flush coloring his cheeks.

Garak glanced up, and stifled his grin. "Doctor," he chided softly, shaking his head. Carefully extracting Julian's arms from the jacket, Garak tossed it onto a chair. Smiling roguishly, he began unbuttoning the young man's shirt, taking slow, deliberate steps.

"Garak," Julian hissed impatiently, his sex straining against his pants. He inhaled sharply as Garak, in one quick move, had his shirt off and him pressed to his chest, those strong arms holding him tightly.

The feel of Garak's ridges against his skin caused Julian to shiver, yet he brushed against them deliberately, knowing it excited the tailor.

"Mmm," Garak grumbled, his hand stealing between their bodies in search of Julian's sex. Finding it, he teased his way up the shaft, to the fastening it stretched, finally undoing the fastening and freeing it.

Julian sighed, all his nerves sensitized as Garak's hand stroked him once, quickly. Forcing himself to focus, Julian's hands fumbled at Garak's waist, undoing the fastening and pushing his pants to the floor. Smiling wickedly, Julian murmured, "So Garak, we're half-naked. What do you think we should do?"

Garak's eyeridges went up as a dozen lewd thoughts chased themselves around his mind. "I think, dear doctor," he panted, stepping carefully out of his shoes and pants, "That we should get completely naked."

Shivering at the intensity shining from Garak's cerulean gaze, Julian smirked. "And then what? Dance the - horn pipe? Play - baccarat, perhaps?" His answer was halting, as he was working his shoes and pants off at the same time.

Julian bent over to tug off his pantsleg, holding onto Garak's shoulder for support. As he straightened, he caught a glimpse of Garak's face. Completely animated, his mouth partly open, panting heavily - his ridges darkened. Julian realized what he had inadvertently done, though he was sure the Cardassian was not the least bit put out. "Garak," Julian called softly, teasing a finger along one darkened ridge.

Garak shuddered. "Julian," he answered thickly, his eyelids fluttering closed. His hands shot out to grasp Julian's shoulders as the doctor continued to stimulate him.

"Garak," Julian called again. "I think you better lie down. You're looking flush, and you feel - hot." Julian's eyes sparkled with desire as he watched arousal course through his lover.

Garak managed a short laugh. His eyes opened, the pupils dilated, making his eyes appear nearly black. "Julian, I am always hot when you're near me. As for the flush - you seem to be a bit touched yourself," he rasped hoarsely. His hand caressed Julian's smooth face, feeling the heat radiating from the Human.

Julian turned his head, kissing Garak's palm. "Garak, come to bed. Make love to me."

"Isn't that a spy line from this dreadful holonovel?" Garak managed to tease, his eyes twinkling as Julian turned another shade darker.

"It's not dreadful," Julian put up a token argument. "If it's so dreadful, why did you come back?"

"Julian, I will go wherever you go - to the ends of the Earth -" Garak's hands waved to the sky, indicating the entire holoprogram, " - if necessary. Even a dreadful program cannot keep me from you."

Julian saw the possession raging behind those eyes; the color of the Mediterranean Sea, and a deep moan flew from his parted lips. "Garak, come here." His voice invited, his body beckoned, and Garak happily accepted the invitation.

Pressing Julian to the bed, Garak quickly divested them of the last bits of clothing. Smiling coyly, the Cardassian raked his gaze over Julian, lying supple on the bed.

"Garak, come here," Julian murmured, his eyes half-closed with desire. He shifted slightly on the bed, resting his head on the pillows, his skin shining in the half-light.

"One moment," Garak promised, glancing quickly about the room. His eyes widened when they rested on what he wanted, and he snatched it from the floor. Holding it in his teeth, he slid over Julian's body on his hands and knees, his eyes sparkling.

Julian looked deep into Garak's eyes; saw the challenge there, then dropped to the Cardassian's mouth, where a single bow-tie was held delicately in his teeth. Flashing a wicked smile, Julian plucked the tie from Garak's mouth.

"Now what am I supposed to do with this?" Julian murmured as he wrapped it around Garak's neck, pulling him down for a deep, probing kiss.

Garak moved against the Human, pressing his sex urgently into Julian's groin, moaning as Julian rubbed at his neckridges. "Julian, please," Garak hissed, biting lightly at the slender neck below him.

"Please what?" Julian murmured, increasing his pressure on Garak's neckridges. A shudder ran through the Cardassian, and Julian smiled coyly, again increasing the pressure.

Garak cried out, a moan of half-pleasure, half-pain. Julian soon found himself utterly breathless as Garak devoured his mouth, his hands roaming possessively over his caramel skin.

Highly aroused, his hips thrusting up against Garak's, Julian broke away, his eyes drooped with desire. "Elim," he whispered, pulling one of Garak's hands up to his lips. The doctor placed a kiss on the palm, then wrapped one end of the tie around Garak's wrist.

Garak pulled his head back to stare deep into the oak-brown depths of his lover's eyes, seeing the trust and raw hunger there. Never unable to resist, Garak rolled softly onto his side, bringing his wrists together.

Moving with the grace of a cat, his eyes locked on Garak's, Julian tied the Cardassian's wrists together, then slowly brought them over his head, holding them there with his own hands. Bending his head, Julian kissed Garak deeply, their arms stretched above their heads, Julian moving his hips against Garak's, their erections bouncing against one another.

The Cardassian wriggled, trying to get more contact with Julian's skin, but a stern look stopped his movement. "Elim," the doctor threatened softly, though his eyes gleamed with nothing other than lust.

Garak dropped his gaze, keeping in character. Julian carefully rolled him onto his stomach, stroking and caressing the leathery skin as he did so. Garak let out a moan, unable to keep it inside any longer. "You have a delicate touch," he murmured, glancing back at the doctor.

"Is that why you appreciate me?" Julian whispered in his ear, trailing the tip of his tongue along the strange shape of the Cardassian ear.

A chuckle reverberated through Garak, felt by both of them. "I do appreciate it, but I admire your...other talents as well," the tailor assured him.

"Good." Julian's nimble hands covered the broad Cardassian back, slowly working their way down to the firm ass. By the time he teased a finger between the cheeks, Garak was swiveling his hips, eager for more intimate contact.

The doctor kissed Garak's lower back, mouthing the skin of one buttcheek, down the fimly-packed thigh.

"Julian," Garak growled, his knuckles white as he gripped the bedframe tightly, holding onto his control. A thin film of sweat started to bead over the Cardassian body, making the grayish skin shine dully.

Hearing the familiar urgency, Julian quickly retrieved the lubricant and spread a generous amount onto two fingers, slowly working them into his lover. He teased him, applying just enough pressure that Garak's hips came off the bed, then he withdrew.

"Julian," Garak growled again, this time threateningly, his entire body tense.

"Yessss," Julian hissed into his lover's ear, quickly coating his erection and then sliding his lean body between Garak's thighs, lifting up the Cardassian's hips. He placed his rock-hard erection in his lover's cleft, then pushed gently.

Moaning, Garak thrust back hard, needing more. Panting, Julian pushed more, slowly stretching the Cardassian until he slid smoothly the rest of the way in, his hips resting against Garak's ass.

Resting his forehead on Garak's shoulderblades, his hands at Garak's waist, Julian fought the urge to thrust, enjoying the feel of Garak around him, of being joined with him so intimately.

Garak's mouth was open, his eyes closed as Julian filled him. He barely breathed as he felt the familiar hardness enter him, fill him, stretch him. Then he felt Julian mouthing along his shoulders, teasing at his neckridges, and he couldn't control himself any longer. He thrust back, the motion jarring Julian's erection inside him.

They both gasped, intense sensations washing over them as their bodies adjusted. Moaning, Julian began rocking his hips, unable to prolong his desperate need.

Garak shifted slightly, bracing his hands on the wall as Julian's thrusts grew wilder; harder. He rocked back against his lover, grunting with the strain. Julian pushed into Garak harder, his hands sliding up Garak's back, then around his waist to pump at his erection. His sweat-covered body shined bronze in the light as he worked his lover's sex, bringing Garak to a shattering climax seconds before his own overtook him.

Thrusting with abandon, Julian emptied himself into Garak, finally collapsing onto the broad back in utter exhaustion. Garak's hands slid to the bedframe, resting his head on top of them, catching his breath.

Julian licked his lips, still panting, his eyes closed as he lay on Garak, slowly withdrawing from the Cardassian's heat. When he could speak again, he murmured, "Next time, your turn."

Garak let out a fleeting laugh. "It might take me a week to recover from this, Julian," he answered, even as the thin film of sweat dried on his skin and he regained his breath. He gently rolled over, somehow manipulating Julian to gather him in his arms. Now Julian lay back against his chest, Garak's arms wrapped loosely around the slender body.

Nuzzling at the Human's neck, Garak murmured, "Maybe not quite a week," as his hands began exploring the smooth skin beneath them.

It was Julian's turn to chuckle. "You don't fool me, Elim," he chided softly. "You just want me to think you're exhausted, so I'll let my guard down."

"Why, I would never do such a thing," Garak assured him, even as one of his hands stole to Julian's limp sex, teasing at it, his other rolling a chocolate nipple between thumb and forefinger.

"Mmmm, Garak," Julian half-heartedly protested, shifting in his arms. "I do have to get some sleep."

"Sleep right here," Garak murmured, kissing Julian's neck just below his ear.

"And pay for a night in the holosuites? No." Julian sat up, extracting himself from the warm embrace of his lover. He stood up and stretched, the light falling across his body.

Garak's eyes followed him, clouded with disappointment. As Julian bent to pick up a shirt, he sighed. "So I'm just supposed to go back to my shop and - hem pants?" he said, a touch of what sounded suspiciously like whining in his voice.

Julian turned to him, buttoning his shirt. His eyes twinkled as he answered, "Oh, I would never send you back to your shop. I just ordered a nice, big bed. Maybe you'd like to help - break it in?" A smile broke over his face, matched by Garak's.

"I'd be delighted," Garak enthused, levering himself out of bed and heading for the fresher.

"Good," Julian said to himself, picking the shredded bow tie up from the pillows and grinning.

The End


End file.
